


A Second Wish

by sassafrassidy



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:58:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrassidy/pseuds/sassafrassidy
Summary: After 000, Djeeta and Sandalphon's relationship has changed to become something more than friends. When fooling around one morning, Sandalphon's hesitation causes Djeeta to get upset, before leaving on a dangerous mission. The anxiety the follows forces Sandalphon to rethink just how he views her--and how precious she is to him. (Slight Lucisan references, though it's not the main focus. First chapter is NSFW, but not too explicit!)





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble... special thanks to Pinky for planting this idea in my head!! (and for the title too ily) <3

There were little things that Djeeta did, he noticed, that made his heart beat a little faster. He thought he’d be used to it by now--they’d, ahem. Fooled around on more than one occasion. But it still caught him off-guard from time to time, and unfortunately, today was one of those times.

He’d been making coffee for the two of them in the kitchen. Djeeta was fishing around in one of the cabinets for sugar when she’d accidentally knocked over some other spice containers, spilling them onto the floor. “Aw, crap,” she muttered to herself, and, after placing the sugar onto the counter, set out to clean her mess up.

“A little clumsy this morning, aren’t we?” Sandalphon teased, before a sudden blush hit his face. Djeeta was bent over, picking up the containers. And, her dress… was just sort enough that he could catch a glimpse of her undergarments. He didn’t mean to stare, but--well. It was right there, right in front of him. His face grew hotter, and the best he could do was cough and avert his gaze.

Albeit, a little too late. Before he knew it, his wings had sprouted and knocked over the pot of coffee he’d been brewing, spilling it all over the counter. The hot liquid stung his skin, but that’s what he wasn’t worried about. Try as he might to hide the fact, Djeeta wasn’t stupid. This’d happened before. His wings suddenly popping out could only mean one thing.

A laugh came from Djeeta, who was now looking at him. “Really, Sandalphon… right now?”

His body on fire, he coughed again. Great. His wings folded around him, attempting to hide his face, but Djeeta moved faster. She maneuvered her way up to him, causing him to stumble backwards, his hands catching him against the counter. He looked away, unable to meet her eyes--and her smirk. “I don’t mind helping you out a bit, but maybe not here, huh?” She traced her fingers slowly up his chest, while his breath hitched in his throat.

“Nonsense, that’s not necessary--!”

“Oh, isn’t it?” She whispered into his ear. A shiver ran down his spine, the brown feathers on his wings ruffling up. “No need to be embarrassed.”

“Y-you…!” He couldn’t manage to spit out anything more. However, he nodded slightly.

Djeeta entwined their hands, then began to lead him away from the kitchen, his face still aflame. Most people on the Grandcypher were already out for the day or still in their rooms, but the fear of running into someone while his face was as red as it was still pricked at his mind. How humiliating, for the supreme primarch to be flustered this much by a mere human. Not that he minded too much… but he still had an image to keep up.

When Djeeta opened the door to a room that wasn’t his, he finally found his voice. “Wh-what are you doing? You know where my quarters are.”

“Shh,” Djeeta shushed him, pushing him into what seemed to be a storage closet. There were some cleaning supplies, including a few buckets and mops, along with some sponges and the like stored inside. His wings knocked against some of the mops, toppling them onto their sides, the sounds echoing in the small closet. Djeeta pushed him up against one of the walls, standing up on her toes.

“Djeeta, wha--,” a quick kiss, “we--someone might come in!” he protested.

“We’ll be okay. No one’s going to be doing any cleaning today. Just try to be quiet.” She planted a soft kiss on his lips, letting her hands move around his chest. He couldn’t deny that he was embarrassed, but… Djeeta knew more about the ship than he did.

He grumbled. “Fine. But next time,  _ I’m _ the one picking the place.”

“Ooh, next time, huh?” She smirked, and kissed him again--this time, increasing the force behind it. In turn, he moved his hands down to her waist, pulling her closer to himself, returning her kiss. Slowly, their kisses became deeper, their tongues entering each other’s mouths. Djeeta’s hands had inched downwards, working their way underneath Sandalphon’s clothes, her fingers creeping up against his slightly sweaty skin, until finally settling on his chest. Beginning to get a little impatient, he attempted to pull her even closer, until he was leaning over her, her legs situated in-between his. They stayed like this for a while, when Djeeta suddenly pushed her thigh into Sandalphon’s crotch, eliciting a gasp from him.

“Wow… You’re really getting into this,” she cooed, kissing the side of his face.

“Sh-shut up,” he hissed in return.

Djeeta giggled in response, planting another kiss on his cheek. “You’re really cute when you’re flustered, too.”

Sandalphon grunted, biting at her lip to get her to be quiet. Djeeta pushed into him again, agitating him further. His kisses turned rougher, his hands now sliding underneath her dress, groping around underneath.

A slight moan escaped from Djeeta’s lips, and Sandalphon felt a little accomplished with his movements. Of course, that only spurred him on, his hands gently cupping her breasts.

“S-Sandalphon,” she muttered.

“Mm?”

“C’mon… You can do better than that.”

“Hah?”

Djeeta untangled herself from him, then pushed down on his shoulders, coaxing him onto the floor of the closet. His wings once again knocked some supplies over, though, he didn’t care at this point anymore. He looked at her, waiting for her next move.

“There’s not much I can do if you’re going to have me on bottom,” he grumbled.

“That’s quitter talk.” Slipping her dress off, she moved to straddle him, sitting on his lap. Sandalphon let out a quiet gasp, his eyes taking in Djeeta’s figure before him.

A small smirk appeared on her face. “Do you like what you see?”

He scoffed, putting his hands on her waist and kissing her. She moved her hands down to his pants, her thumbs hooking underneath their waistline, and his focus drifted. “Djeeta…”

A small blush rose to her face when he called her name. She smiled, and kissed his neck, then moved her mouth next to his ear. “Say my name again.”

Like it was that  _ easy _ . He averted his eyes. “D-Djeeta.”

“Sandalphon,” she whispered, and kissed underneath his ear. “Are you enjoying this?”

Shouldn’t that be obvious to her? He grunted.

“You know… I love you, Sandalphon.” Another kiss. Her hands moved deeper into his pants.

Sandalphon froze, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Do you… love me?”

His mouth moved, but no sound came out. Once again, a heavy flush covered his face. Did she really have to ask that now? Was there some doubt in her mind? It wasn’t as easy as just saying it out loud…

When he didn’t answer, Djeeta pulled back, looking into his face. Her blonde hair falling in front of her face. “...Sandalphon?”

“I--” he started, but once again, averted his eyes.  _ Just say it _ , he thought,  _ what’s stopping you? _

The silence continued, and anxiety flashed across Djeeta’s face, quickly replaced with a hint of sadness, and… anger? She pushed off him, scrambling to pull her dress back on, before scurrying out of the closet, her hair slightly tousled. She’d left the door open.

Sandalphon sat there, shirt half-rolled up, wings out, and a mostly-hard dick left unattended. He watched as she ran down the hall, still unsure of what exactly had just happened.

He pressed his hand against his forehead.  _...Fuck. Now you’ve done it. _


	2. Depression

A few days came and went, Sandalphon spending most of that time holed up in his room. Anytime his path crossed with Djeeta, she’d avert her eyes and turn the other way, refusing to acknowledge his existence. Lyria and Vyrn hovered around her, giving awkward looks to Sandalphon as they followed after her. 

One morning, a crew meeting was called. Djeeta announced that she would be going out on a mission, and was picking the members who’d go with her. From the rumblings on the ship, Sandalphon caught that it was a dangerous mission, so he edged his way to the front of the crowd, where Djeeta was speaking to the crew members she’d asked to accompany her.

“Djeeta--” he started, but was cut off by her glaring at him.

“Was there something you needed?” She asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I’m going with you. If it’s dangerous--”

“We’ll be fine without you, thanks,” she spat, spinning on her heel to continue talking to her team. Lyria gave Sandalphon a concerned look, mouthing “sorry,” while a few others scratched their heads.

Embarrassed, Sandalphon didn’t know what else to do but stand in place, his presence fading against talks of strategy and safety precautions. Vyrn scooted away from the group, and landed on Sandalphon’s head briefly.

“Gee, I’m sorry, Sandalphon… She’s really upset…”

Sandalphon reached up to the little dragon, picked him up off his head, and held him close to his chest. Vyrn, surprised, struggled for a second, before relaxing in his arms.

“Sandalphon?”

“Vyrn… Please, make sure nothing happens to her. Can you promise me that?”

Big eyes met Sandalphon’s gaze. Vyrn nodded, his face turning serious. “‘Course! You can count on me. I won’t let anything happen to her!”

“Thank you,” Sandalphon said, releasing him from his grip. “...Good luck.”

“Keep an eye on the Grandcypher for us!”

He turned around, heading back towards his small cafe on the ship. She’d be alright… Djeeta was strong. She had Lyria, Vyrn, and other talented fighters on her side. And whatever she was doing, it couldn’t be any more dangerous than the trials they’d gone through with Lucilius.

_ Right… She’ll be fine, _ he told himself.  _ She’ll be fine… _

For some reason, he couldn’t shake the sinking feeling in his stomach.

\---

_ The scent of dirt filled his nose. A deep pain throbbed in his muscles, a heavy sluggishness dragging down his feet. This… Canaan? That’s right, this was Canaan. Where Lucifer was… Where he’d taken him… And-- _

_ That’s right. Lucifer. I have to find him. _

_ As he walked down the crumbling hallway, the clacks of his heels echoed in the empty space. He could feel him nearby. Lucifer… They’d said something had happened to him. Nonsense. Nothing could happen to him, not to Lucifer, not to the man who carried the entire skyrealm on his shoulders-- _

_ Upon coming to a clearing, the atmosphere shifted to that of a thick unsettlement, and his heart clenched in his chest. In front of him was… No… It couldn’t be… _

_ His feet moved on their own. They felt like rocks tied to the bottom of his legs. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. _

_ As if to mock his guiding light, a single ray shone on a lump in the center of the clearing. A ring of feathers--some bloodstained, some stirring as he walked past them--laid on the ground. And there… was his head. _

_ “Anyone… Is anyone there?” _

_ His voice. It echoed in his ears. It brought back the memories that had been so long forgotten, the times in the garden, the last words he’d said to him--”take rest in my core,” everything, coming back, everything-- _

_ He stumbled onto the ground, his hands reaching out to the head in front of them, gently moving his fingers through his hair. How often had he wanted to do this…? Slowly, he brought the head to his chest, stroking the white fluff, as if he were calming down a crying child. _

_ Haha… How funny. Right now, he was the crying child. Tears overflowed from his eyes, sobs welled up from the pit of his chest, and wails escaped from his throat. _

_ “Sandalphon…” _

_ The head spoke. But something wasn’t--that wasn’t-- _

_ He pulled back, peering down at the head, and… _

_ “D--Djeeta!” _

_ “Sandalphon… Did you love me?” _

_ The head in his hands, the hair he’d been stroking, it was hers. Her eyes stared off in the distance. “Did you love me?” _

_ No… No… _

_ Not you too! _

_ “Djeeta, who--how--what happened? Djeeta!” _

_ “Sandalphon,” her voice wavered. “Take care of everyone for me… Take care of the Grandcypher for me…” _

_ “Stop saying things like that, you’re going to be--” _

_ “I love you.” _

_ Her eyes closed. A flash of light, just like what happened with Lucifer--assaulted his eyes. Nothing was left in his hands. _

_ He crumpled to the ground. No… No… No… _

_ Not you too. If only… I could have protected you… If only… _

_ You knew that I loved you, too. _

\---

He woke up with a gasp, his hair stuck to his sweaty forehead, his eyes darting around the room. It was dark. Where was he?

That’s right, Canaan, Lucifer, no--Djeeta--!

Soft cotton greeted his hands instead of the dirt in Canaan, and he realized he was no longer there.

“A dream…” he mumbled to himself, pushing his soaked bangs out of his face. That’s right. It’d been a dream. Lucifer was long gone, and Djeeta, she’d be fine…

But would she?

A residual anxiety pricked at his chest, its power increasing every second. How many days had it been since she left? How long was the mission supposed to take, anyway? She wasn’t like Lucifer, he couldn’t sense her like he could him, so if something happened…

He wouldn’t know.

Fear gripped him, his muscles tensing. If something happened to her... 

Sliding out of his bed, he slipped on his armor and grabbed his sword, hanging it off its holster on his waist. Six brilliant wings appeared behind him, the powers of the primarchs coursing through his veins.

The deck of the Grandcypher was quiet. It had to be fairly early in the morning--not even the night owls were out in the cool air. The stars glistened above his head, and on the horizon, a hint of orange was beginning to spread.

Maybe he was overreacting. Maybe she was okay, and he was making a fool of himself. But he couldn’t shake off his worries. He couldn’t lose someone else he held dear to him because of his ignorance.

She had to be somewhere on this island, and he would find her, and make sure she was okay. The large wings on his back stretched out, ready to carry him off on his journey.

“Heyyyy! Is that Grumblephon?”

“Hah?”

The party that had gone off on the excursion was marching back onto the Grandcypher, many with dark circles under their eyes. A few had bandages covering different parts of their bodies.

At the head of the party was Djeeta. Her blonde hair slightly dirty, a few knots here and there, and multiple bandages covering her face and arms. Vyrn sat on her head.

He wasn’t sure why he did what he did next. Something deep inside of him, some sort of almost primal urge pushed him to move. Before thinking, before saying anything to her, he ran over to her, his wings flapping, lifting him ever so slightly off the ground. He swooped in, flicked Vyrn off her head--many protests came from the little dragon--and scooped her up in his hands.

“Huh, Sandalphon?! What are you doing? Let me down!”

He ignored her. Flying higher into the sky, high above the Grandcypher, the confused members below, and into the dawn-tinged horizon, he carried her to a nearby island. She squirmed at first, but changed to clinging onto him, yelling his name and demanding to know what was happening.

The island they landed on was small, nothing more than a floating rock, really. A few clumps of trees and wild plants decorated the otherwise barren ground. She stumbled away from him, brushing herself off, then turning to him, her face red with anger.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?! I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I just got back from a pretty brutal mission, and you’re not exactly the first person I want to be alone with right now. Are you listening? Sandalphon! Take me back, right now!”

In response to her berating, he sniffled. Soon, the sniffles turned to gasps, and he fell to the ground, his wings instinctively curling around him. The only thing he could muster in response was sobs.

“Sandalphon…?”

“Djeeta,” he managed to say, his voice shaking. “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF sorry for the wait! With xeno's happening gbf took over my life, and then actual life took over my life lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter! One more to go!


End file.
